darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1005
Angelique, determined to banish the ghost of Dameon, begins a special ceremony. Synopsis Teaser : The lights of Collinwood gleam into the night mist, unable to disperse or penetrate the mysteries enveloping the proud estate. For this is that other Collinwood, in Parallel Time. And it is here that Barnabas Collins lies captive in a chained coffin. While around him, events of infinite dread stride unchecked toward a climax of horror, as the ghost of Dameon Edwards makes his portentous intrusion into Quentin Collins' dreams. Dameon leads Quentin to an abandoned part of Collinwood and tells him he is going to show him "how it will all end." He opens a door and finds a man hanging from the ceiling. Quentin finds a note near the body that says "I did this to be with the one I love." Act I Quentin wakes up and decides to have a drink to calm his nerves. He starts thinking about the note in the dream and calls out to Dameon, wondering if his dream will soon become reality. Quentin goes to the attic of Collinwood, but finds there is no body hanging from the ceiling. Hannah is discussing the Dameon situation with Angelique. Angelique tells her she will handle everything, but it is clear they are both very frightened over his presence. Hannah tells her she wants no part of Dameon. As they argue, Quentin walks in and asks to speak with Hannah alone. Meanwhile, Cyrus is working in his lab with Horace. Cyrus asks for another bottle of the compound, and wants it immediately. Horace still wants to know what the experiment involves, but Cyrus dodges his questions. Horace leaves and Cyrus prepares to take the potion to turn into Yaeger. At Collinwood, Quentin explains his dream to Hannah, and asks her to exorcise Dameon's ghost from the house. Hannah refuses, but soon the lights go out and the two realize Dameon is somewhere nearby. Act II Dameon appears to Quentin and Hannah, but he does not speak. Instead he stares the two down and quickly disappears. The two go back downstairs and Quentin makes Hannah swear to him that she won't say a word about this to Alexis. Cyrus and Angelique are in the drawing room, and Cyrus informs them that he is "going out of town for a few days." Quentin and Cyrus go into the drawing room and Quentin tries to convince him not to leave, but Cyrus insists he has to leave. Before Cyrus leaves, Quentin confronts him about how he found two notes saying the same thing, but in different handwriting. Cyrus merely says that he felt he was writing so fast, his writing wouldn't be legible, and he decided to start over. Quentin seems to buy his excuse, but once Cyrus leave, Quentin examines the notes once again, and again appears to have doubts. Upstairs, Hannah takes Angelique to the attic and explains she had seen Dameon's ghost moments ago. Angelique calls out to Dameon, and tells him they will soon meet at his grave. Act III Cyrus is back at his lab and trying to resist taking his potion. After much deliberation, he caves and drinks it, and the transformation begins. Hannah and Angelique enter the basement at Collinwood, and the two can sense Dameon's presence. At the lab, Cyrus has turned into Yaeger and prepares to leave, but Horace shows up with another package of the compound Cyrus had requested. Horace asks Yaeger many questions, but Yaeger only threatens him, and tells him to leave the package and go. In turn, Horace tells him if he threatens him again, he will cease his cooperation with Cyrus. Yaeger admits defeat and Horace leaves without giving him the package. Back in the basement of Collinwood, Angelique opens a secret room and finds Dameon's skeleton. Hannah panics and flees the basement after seeing the skeleton. Angelique begins a ceremony to banish the ghost from Collinwood, and Dameon appears. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth (PT) / John Yaeger * Paula Laurence as Hannah Stokes * Jered Holmes as Dameon Edwards * John Harkins as Horace Gladstone * Joseph Mosca as Hanging Man (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * In the background of the closing credits, the portrait of Barnabas is still sitting by the fireplace in the drawing room. However, the portrait was never there at any point in the episode. * This is the forty-second episode and the second of three consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the twenty-third episode and the second of three consecutive episodes with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room (appears to be same shot reused from 1002). Story * There is a secret room in the basement of Collinwood where Dameon's body is buried. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Quentin has a dream in which Dameon shows him that he will die by hanging (reprised from previous episode). * GHOSTWATCH: Dameon watches Quentin. Later, he appears to Quentin and Hannah, and then appears to Angelique. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Cyrus: My experiment. * TIMELINE: Cyrus expects the delivery from Horace tomorrow. It was the other evening when Cyrus had to leave abruptly. Horace arrives earlier than expected. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Quentin is in the Collinwood attic, the camera pans upwards too far, revealing the studio lights. * The candles have trouble going out when Dameon's ghost is about to appear to Angelique. * When Quentin and Hannah are in the attic, after the suitcase is knocked over, you can see a crew member's head pop up on the bottom right corner of the screen. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1005 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1005 - People Trying to Talk Sense to Dameon Edwards Gallery ( }}) 1005y.jpg|Quentin & Hannah 1005z.jpg|Dameon's Ghost 1005zc.jpg|Cyrus & Angelique Category:Dark Shadows episodes